Broken
by HibiscusMeme
Summary: Seo Won-chul is a broken Korean man, loving his best friend Iwashita Koya that is Japanese. But he knows he will never have him. Leaving Seo Won-chul to rethink his life and become depressed.
1. One

Note:This story is not about Kpop bands or a idol dating a fan. it's a story I put together and the characters I use are mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seo Won-chul was your average korean male, worked at a bar, nothing interesting Really. Won-Chul never had a love life, never had a crush, his parents never lost hope though, that was until he met Iwashita Koya, a Japanese male that moved from Japan to South Korea.

Iwashita Koya had dyed blonde hair that complimented his coffee brown eyes, Won-Chul on the other hand had black hair that matched his dark brown eyes that almost looked black, Koya was beautiful compared to Won-Chul.

Won-Chul decided to head to work early, walking there as he really didn't have a vehicle to drive, once he reached the bar he immediately switched into his working clothes and walked towards the bar.

"Won-Chul!" a voice squeaked, the only person Won-Chul would talk to, Koya, they worked together and got close after a while of working side by side.

"Hey Koya" Won-Chul replied as he waited for people to arrive and started making drinks, looking completely dead inside as he did, trying his hardest not to smile Everytime Koya talked to him.

"Sleep well?" Koya questioned as he arched an eyebrow, his gaze locking on Won-Chul as he leaned against the bar.

"Yes, and did you?" Won-Chul replied as he squirmed under the older's gaze, Koya being older by a year.

"I did actually, sleep really well" Koya hummed as he walked over to help WonChul with the drinks.

"Hey Wonnie?"

"Yes Koya?" WonChul replied, stopping what he was doing as he turned to face Koya, the older doing the same.

"How do you tell someone you love them?" Koya asked Curiously as he looked dead at WonChul.


	2. Two

_"How do you tell someone you love them"_

"WonChul?" Koya waved a hand in front of his best friend's face, tilting his head slightly.

"Huh?" WonChul snapped out of his thoughts as Koya smiled softly, "I asked a question"

WonChul didn't want to reply as people began to come to order drinks, making him become distracted and ignored Koya Everytime he would try to ask again.

"WonChul stop ignoring me!" Koya snarled, Obviously mad that the younger wasn't going to speak or answer his question.

"Stop trying to talk to me Koya" WonChul whispered softly as the hours went by the two were cleaning up, being the only two that remained in the bar.

"I just asked a question because I have feelings for Lee Ho!" Koya snapped, causing WonChul to flinch as the younger felt his heart shatter.

"Then go ask Lee Ho! he would know!" WonChul hissed back sharply, slipping off his work clothes before slipping his own back on, Koya doing the same.

"What is your problem?!"

"My problem?" WonChul scoffed as Koya nodded slightly, "My problem is you Koya, its you!" he snapped.

"What have I done for you to have a problem with me!" Koya snapped back, narrowing his eyes as WonChul huffed.

"You know what you have done, don't act innocent" WonChul never looked back at Koya, grabbing his things as he shoved things back into their original place.

You see, WonChul developed a crush on Koya, but he wouldn't admit it. After hearing that Koya loved someone else he was broken.

"I only told you I have feelings for someone!" Koya yelled, straining his vocals, "Why can you not be happy for me?"

"Because Koya, Because" WonChul glanced over his shoulder and sighed softly as he looked back ahead.

"Because?"

"Nevermind, just go I'll close up" WonChul muttered, hearing Koya sigh as the older gathered his things and walk towards the door, "Goodnight Wonnie" he whispered.

WonChul grunted as he remained at the bar, it was around one in the morning, deciding he wasn't going to go to his apartment and be alone he remained at the bar, placing his head down as he sighed softly.

"Why do you do this to me Koya?" he questioned to no one in particular as he pulled his phone out, scrolling through his messages before plugging his earphones in and listening to some Korean song he couldn't name right then as he closed his eyes.


	3. Three

"WonChul" a voice spoke, waking up the sleeping male as his playlist continued to play, his earphones not being in his ears anymore.

"Hm?" the younger mumbled sleepy as he closed his eyes but remained awake, "Did you seriously sleep here?" he remembered that voice, it was Koya.

"Would not be surprised if he did Yaya" another voice spoke, "Lee Ho you aren't helping" that was Koya himself.

Of course Koya brought the man he had feelings for, rubbing it in WonChul's face and make him fall deeper into his hole that was already made.

"Yes I did" WonChul muttered, opening his eyes as the pair looked dead at him before snorting in laughter.

"Oh before I forget!" Koya squeaked as he grabbed Lee Ho's hand, "We got together Wonnie isn't that amazing?"

Lee Ho beamed as he waited for his boyfriend's best friend's response, he was pretty WonChul would admit, prettier than WonChul himself.

Lee Ho had light brown eyes that sparkled when he looked at Koya, his light brown dyed hair matching his eyes as WonChul sighed softly before sitting up.

"I am very proud of you two, congratulations" WonChul finally replied as he made a fake smile appear, it hurt he would admit, he found someone he loved but he didn't have a chance with him.

"I am so glad you said that Wonnie" Koya giggled as he latched on to Lee Ho, making WonChul nod slightly.

"Also we have the day off, just wanted to let you know. I think the three of us should go for dinner today, what do you say?" Koya hummed, earning a nod of agreement from Lee Ho.

"I would love to but no thanks" WonChul replied as his smile left his face, 'I don't wanna be a third wheel' he thought to himself.

"Why not Wonnie? Afraid you'll be the third wheel?" Lee Ho sneered, using the nickname Koya always used.

WonChul started to hate his best friend's lover, narrowing his eyes as he gathered his things.

"I will see you tomorrow Koya. You two have fun." WonChul faked another smile, walking out the bar.

The pair watched as WonChul left, not saying anything as he did leave, he just got up and left.

Leaving the pair to discuss their plans together, they were going to bring WonChul but he obviously didn't want to go.


End file.
